


Well, that escalated quickly

by Devious_Grayson



Series: Not Safe For Work [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Mirrors, Nipple Play, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl Writers' Group, Scissoring, Spanking, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Grayson/pseuds/Devious_Grayson
Summary: Rick and Daryl are stuck in an elevator. As you can imagine, they do not play checkers in there.





	Well, that escalated quickly

Well, that escalated quickly

_Ding._

Mr. Dixon didn’t like that _ding_. It sounded like some idiot had struck two pans together and remixed the note to make it giddy. He didn’t like the floor either. Both the ugly, 70’s-themed red-and-green carpet with faded yellow strikes, and the people walking on it all day. There was that boring accountant, Eugene, who liked to prove that he was the biggest nerd the company had ever hired. There was also Philip, who flirted with everyone and sometimes slapped Milton’s butt. The poor secretary yelped, readjusted his glasses, stuttered, blushed, said it wasn’t professional, and ran away (after tripping on thin air). Had he not abhorred Blake, Mr. Dixon would have almost found it endearing.

Fuck. No. It wasn’t endearing. Philip was an asshole, Eugene was an asshole, Milton was an asshole, the broken AC was an asshole, the company was an asshole, and probably even himself was an asshole. He should’ve listened to his brother. No, wait, not his brother he was an Asshole. Mind the caps, it’s important. If the throne of Assholeland needed a new king, Merle would probably be the one to pull out the dildo-shaped sword from the anus-shaped stone. 

Mr. Dixon thought he was having weirder and weirder metaphors, this morning. 

Despite the _ding_ , the elevator still wasn’t there. He could see the numbers changing on top of the doors, but they were coming nowhere near close to his floor. Mr. Dixon started to feel impatient. He only had a limited smoking pause, and this stupid machine was eating his time like Ford his doughnuts on a Monday morning. Which is to say, slowly licking his fingers after each bite. 

Tapping his foot angrily on the atrocity they dared to call a carpet, the young executive checked his watch. 10 minutes left, 3 of which would be spent in that damned elevator cabin. More, if the guys from the 18th floor decided to take their pause at the same time. The cringe was real. If the people on Dixon’s floor were assholes, the ‘Saviors’ of Finance and Human Resources were a huge pack of shit-eating cunts. 

Finally opening up smoothly like the thighs of a whore, the elevator was there. It smelled like cheap perfume, but at least it looked clean. The huge mirror was spotless, as it reflected the tense lines of Mr. Dixon’s toned body perfectly. He didn’t like that mirror, either. The slight tint made him look tanned, and his eyes popped out even more than they already did thanks to the strange angles of the lights inside. He felt exposed. 

Hoping that none of his other scumbag coworkers would jump in, Mr. Dixon pressed the ground floor’s button. The ladies from Marketing always eyed him up like a piece of juicy steak, and so did some of the men. Not that he had a problem with men or women, but he didn’t like being looked at as if they wanted to tear up his clothes and eat him whole. He almost dated two of them, a man who looked like White Jesus, and a pretty blonde intern who was far too young for him, as he discovered before she could even try to kiss him.

Kind of ran over Paul ‘Jesus’ Rovia with his truck by accident, and that was the end of it. His brother had laughed so hard at both stories that he had choked on his peanuts and nearly ended up having to call a doctor. 

Another _ding_ , which this time sounded like a _dung_. Even worse than the first. If Mr. Dixon had wanted to try his hand at any other colorful comparison, he would have said it sounded about as dull as the sound of his own forehead banging the desk in exasperation after he discovered what the people of the HR department did to the coffee machine last week. 

Finally, the doors closed and he was alone in the aluminum box. Being alone was a luxury this company didn’t allow often, which Mr. Dixon regretted deeply. In here, away from the noise and swarming accountants he could, at last, be Daryl again. Loosening his tie, he sighed deeply and shot a dirty look to his reflection. Anyone else would have thought he looked like one of those haughty, but incredibly hot models with his suit, loose tie and heavy blue eyes. 

That is probably what he still looked like when the doors re-opened one floor after, to let Mr. Grimes come in. From the way the other man licked his lips and tried to look away, it was pretty obvious he did. Mr. Grimes - _Rick_ , had revealed his best friend in the Risk department, Michonne- was Daryl’s secret working place crush. 

There was no way he wouldn’t have felt like a teenager experiencing his first wet pants around this man. Not much taller than him, and definitely less broad, though lithe and well-kept in shape by the early morning jobs that Daryl wept he couldn’t witness for more than a few seconds a day, Grimes’ demeanor screamed authority. 

Being an executive as well, Mr. Dixon also had learned to command by a single glance, but there was something about Rick that made the youngest people on his floor call him ‘daddy’. Daryl wasn’t sure if Grimes knew, or if it would be entirely inappropriate for him to think that, all jokes aside, he also thought Rick looked ‘daddy’-esque. 

“Good morning, Daryl,” smiled Rick, aborting his move to press the elevator’s buttons when he noticed they were going to the same place. “I thought you had quit?”

Mr. Dixon coughed to hide how embarrassed he was, both at his previous thoughts and previous lie.

“I, uh. I’m trying to smoke less, for a start. Only twice a day, y’know?”

“I see. That’s a good initiative,” said Grimes, still smiling. Some of his coworkers smiled all the most, though most of them grunted all the time, but Rick was one of the few looking sincere. Trying to stop gazing at his face with those amazing lips and perfect jaw, Daryl looked at the mirror and found his eyes falling right on Rick’s ass, by accident. 

How a middle-aged man who spent days sitting at a desk could manage to keep such a glorious rump, Daryl had no idea. His was nothing to be ashamed about, but nowhere near the perfect roundness of Rick’s.

“And why are you going down?” he asked, desperate not to look like the horny guy he felt he was being.

There was a nice, hearty laugh and he swore he was going to ask that man out, some day. Not today, but someday. And then he would marry him. Daryl had never considered himself particularly monogamous but hell if he’d let an occasion to let an ass like that in the wild.

“I have troubles quitting myself,” Rick admitted, looking so sheepish that it took all of Daryl’s restraint not to kiss him right on the spot. That wouldn’t be professional. Michonne would hit him if he didn’t at some point, though. Always do what the ones with the katana say. “I try to stay at one per week, but… I’m not supposed to tell you that, so let’s not tell everyone -Negan has been a massive pain in the butt today.”

Then, realizing what he had just said, Rick shook his head.

“I mean, a pain in the ass. My daughter is learning how to speak, I have to mind my French at home, haha.”

That felt like a cold shower. Of course a man as perfect as Rick would be in a relationship already. And he had _children_. Daryl was devastated. 

“Her mother dropped her for the weekend but she had a delay so I was able to keep her for the whole week,” continued Grimes, seemingly unaware of the tragedy his familial status was to the other man.

“With the wedding and all, she’s pretty stressed out…”

The final blow.

“I should consider myself lucky though, at least we can stay friends.”

“Not judging but did you just friendzone your own fiancee?” asked Daryl, a pang of hope raising in his heart.

“Oh no, we’re divorced. Have been for a few years now. Actually, Judith is not even my daughter but… y’know. Her dad’s my best friend so…”

“I get it man. You, y’know, found someone yet? I mean, a guy like you shouldn’t have no trouble gettin’ laid and stuff,” awkwardly asked Daryl, trying to sound casual. He did not.

“No, the person I’m interested in at the moment is a bit of a hard catch,” Rick grinned, looking at Daryl’s reflection in the mirror. “Makes him worth it though.” Wait, was that a wink? Did he say ‘him’?!

“Wow, well, uh. He’s a lucky guy I guess, haha.” 

Was it hot in the elevator or was it just Rick Grimes? Daryl adjusted his tie, gulping with difficulty. He felt his cheeks reddening a bit, which looked much brighter in the mirror. Had he not been distracted by his own blushies, he would have seen Rick lay back and push the emergency button accidentally.

The elevator came to a harsh halt, the lights going off for a few seconds before being replaced by red emergency lights. Somewhere under them, an alarm echoed. Daryl was gripping the railing as if his life depended on it, looking like a cat threatened with a bath. He hated being trapped, especially in metal boxes 6 floors above the ground.

“What in tarnation… Oh shit, you okay Rick?” he asked, then mentally kicked himself for using his first name. He wasn’t supposed to know it, much less to use it. But he guessed the situation allowed some bending of the rules. 

“Yeah. You?”

“I’m okay… but I won’t be for long if this fucking thing doesn’t repair itself right now,” growled Daryl, his drawl deepening from the stress. He felt Rick’s hand falling on his forearm like a warm blanket. Butterflies in his belly and shit.

“Are you claustrophobic?”

Only answering with a grunt, Daryl closed his eyes and tried to relax. People had heard the alarm, they would come to their rescue. Thanks to those fucking mirrors, their cellphones had nearly no chance to get any signal.

Strong arms took him by the shoulders and pressed him against a warm chest. Oh. Rick’s embrace was awkward at first, the angle entirely wrong and their tie pins getting mixed up, but they finally worked something out. His heart racing, Daryl realized Rick was wearing cologne. Not the catchy kind that smelled like what their company tried to pass as ‘lumberjack’ or ‘wild panther’ or some other manly man shit. It was nicer, fresher, and didn’t smell like the patriarchy. He liked it very much.

He very much liked the hand on his nape, slowly and idly caressing his too-long hair. Hadn’t he been that turned on, he would have probably relaxed in those arms. Rick’s pulse was even against his cheek, if a little fast. His breath kissed Daryl’s shoulders and got lost on his neck. The younger man damned himself for having forgotten to wear cologne or at least shave a bit this morning. Rick’s hand gently petting his back felt divine, though.

They had slid on the ground at some point, Rick more or less sitting in Daryl’s lap, murmuring him everything was going to be okay. With a voice that low and sexy Daryl would have believed him saying anything, but he knew his growing hard-on was deemed to become a problem, and soon.

“Rick… can you, uh. Can you move a bit man? You’re kinda sitting on my dick.”

 _Smooth, Daryl, smooth._ He could feel both Michonne and Maggie smack the back of his head. However, all thoughts were thrown away when, in order to readjust himself, Rick placed his hands on Daryl’s shoulders and towered him. Instinctively raising his head, he found himself staring at those gorgeous eyes, their mouths just a hair shy from one another. They stood like that for a few seconds, staring at each other with such passion that Daryl thought if he had been able to he would have gotten pregnant instantly. Building up some courage, he finally asked:

“So, are you gonna kiss me or not?”

“Hell yeah I am,” smiled Rick, doing just that. 

It was amazing. Both of them seemed to find exactly how to sync their movements, their pace, their breaths, and it felt like heaven. Maybe it was the heat, maybe how sudden it had been, but Daryl had to help Rick to get off his vest, tugging on his tie to drag him closer again. He needed to be closer, impossibly closer to that man. Their shirts were on the way so he nearly ripped them off in the process of accessing that sweet skin under, to be able to drag the flat of his tongue along Rick’s nipples, which earned him the most delicious moans he’s ever heard. 

Daryl quickly discovered the two little buds were _extremely_ sensitive. He first kissed each, then sucked one lightly as he lightly caressed the other with the tip of his index. Then he sucked harder, adding some tongue in the mix and Rick cried out a very loud moan, which rippled on the walls of the hoistway. There was no way people hadn’t heard that, but he didn’t give a fuck. 

The mirrors were starting to fog up, especially around Daryl’s naked shoulders. Rick could see himself disheveled, such an air of abandon on his face that he found himself incredibly turned on. What Daryl was doing to his nipples felt at the same time too much, especially when nails got into the mix of tongue and bites, and not enough at all. His suit pants, incredibly tight against his absence of underwear, pushed his raging erection down. 

Feeling up that butt he’s had countless wet dreams about, Daryl had guessed Rick wore no briefs whatsoever. The cotton of the pants was light enough for him to have a good feel of the most sensitive parts it held. Pushing his palm between Rick’s thighs from behind also had the result to force the other man to grip the railing if he didn’t want to fall on him. The tantalizing touches made his balls and hole pulse madly, feeling red-hot after the slightest brush to a point where his moans were so loud they sounded straight from a porno movie. 

Daryl’s mouth had attacked his neck, collarbones and nipples on so many places he had a whole necklace of bruises he would have to hide when people would come to their rescue. The mere idea of people finding him like this shot lightning to his groin. 

“People will… hmmmm oh god don’t stop. People will find us like this…”

“Does that excite you, Rick?” grinned Daryl, working his pants agonizingly slowly open. “People finding you like this, panting against me? You want me to expose your slutty ass to them?” 

The other man seemed to grow even needier hearing those filthy words, shivering when a light smack landed on his butt. 

“Should I spread eagle you in front of the doors, attach your hands to the railing and let them see?” he continued, barely touching Rick’s erection which now throbbed against his stomach. “Or should I keep you for myself only?”

Crying needily, Rick crashed their lips to catch the louder and louder moans in his throat. Daryl’s name found it’s way in his pleas as his fingers closed loosely against his red cock. Precome had already dripped from it in large quantities, making the other man’s abs glisten in the emergency lights. As he raised his hips for more contact, Daryl got a premium view of his ass and little red hole. 

Presenting his fingers to Rick’s mouth, he had to precise when the other man looked at him, confused:

“I want you to suck my fingers, to coat them in spit with that pretty tongue of yours, can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Rick did not lose a second before he took all three of them in his mouth, nearly crying when he felt the other hand leave his erection. The harsh spank took, him by surprise, and he nearly choked on Daryl’s fingers but held on. He found himself appreciating more and more the feeling of the soft digits sliding on his tongue, exploring his throat deeper than anyone had ever gone. Never too deep, however. Daryl was a cautious lover. 

“Get up,” the redneck commanded. Rick hesitated a bit, but did as he was asked to anyway. He felt incredibly exposed as the last of his clothes were removed, his naked body reflectec millions of times on the mirrors of the elevator. Suddenly, Daryl’s tongue traced his inner thigh and landed on his scrotum, and he couldn’t think anymore. His hands would undoubtedly leave traces on the glass panels, but he didn’t care. 

The devilish tongue played around his balls, his shaft, and Rick spread his legs a little wider. When one of his balls went completely in Daryl’s mouth, he groaned loudly. When it wandered around his ass, he thought he was going to faint. Cold, spit-covered fingers started massaging it, too. It felt weird, but in a delicious sense. Save from the vest and shirt, Daryl was still mostly dressed, and he was completely naked, on his working place, getting fingered by his most handsome coworker. 

The first digit took him some time to get used to, but after a while of slow, careful thrusts, he found himself pegging, nearly pleading for me. Then a second one went in, and Daryl’s mouth found its way around his cock. It felt amazing. The impossibly tight wetness around him, the occasional shots of fire he felt when Daryl’s fingers brushed a certain spot inside of him, the mirrors allowing him to see it all from almost every angle made a wonderful warmth pool in his lower belly. 

“D- Daryl,” he all but groaned. “I’m going to come…”

Taking his mouth off of Rick’s shaft, Daryl slowly sucked a hickey in the crook of his hip. 

“D’you think I’d allow you?”

“ _Please,_ ” he panted, fisting the other man’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Yer so gorgeous right now Grimes,” Daryl whispered, ruthlessly scissoring his fingers inside of Rick. “I’d say I wish you could see how fucking hot you are, but I bet you already can, can you?”

Slowly working his way so that he could face him without losing his pace, Daryl rose up. Using his free arm to bring the other man’s around his waist, he acted as a support as Rick almost fell against him. His breath was burning in the crook of his neck, and he would have enjoyed having the favor returned but he thought he had heard people talking about trying to open the doors.

“I’ll allow you to come of you promise me two things. First, you’ll come without a single noise and put your clothes on very quickly because our rescue team is almost here. And second you agree to go on a date with me.”

Despite all of the things that just happened, that last condition made him feel shy and blushing. Of course he would let Rick come if he said no, but that would be extremely disappointing…

“Yes- yes oh my god yes,” was Rick’s half-panted, half moaned answer. The smile he wore was a beautiful one, though. “Wanted ta- _hummmm_ \- to invite you anyway.”

“Good,” Daryl smiled back, before increasing the speed of his fingers and skillfully jerking Rick off. It took only five strokes and was not nearly as quiet as he had expected, but they definitely could hear people calling them so they had no time left to catch their breaths. Scrambling to clean themselves off, put some clothes on and try to look like nothing happened, they barely had the time to look almost decent when the firefighters managed to get the doors opened. They blamed their red cheeks and the bad smell in there on the lack of air. Michonne and Maggie exchanging twenties in the back confirmed that no-one believed them.

They were still given the day off, though. Carol was a kind boss to have, they both promised to send her flowers. After exiting the hallway, they found themselves awkwardly alone in the streets. It was barely noon, and Daryl was getting hungry. He still needed to shower, though, and take care of that raging boner he still had. 

“Daryl, about what happened in there…”

Oh shit. Rick had regrets. Bracing himself for the undoubtedly harsh words, Daryl was surprised when he heard Rick chuckle.

“Well, I never expected it to happen that way, but… it was, how to say that, mind-opening? I’ve never been with a man before, obviously that was my miss.”

Not trusting his voice to say anything smart, the other man just nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I may have not respected my promise to stay quiet but… it’s not too late for the date, is it?” asked Rick, looking both shy and seducing. There was something in his eyes that cleared any doubt that he could’ve had regrets. Daryl found himself smiling fondly.

“Nah. Plus I’m starving, want to go to Greene’s in two hours? My flat is far and I really need to shower first.”

“You can come to my place, if you want,” grinned Rick. “It’s just around the corner.”

“Great then, let’s do that. But first…”

“Yeah?”

Not waiting for an answer, Daryl took Rick’s face in both hands and placed one of his most tender kisses on those wonderful lips.

“Okay now we can go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
